veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarkis Arkalys
Tarkis Arkalys was notable for many things. Firstly, he was the first Rapturian Archbishop of the Church of Joviluu. However, as his rule continued, he became notable for many other things, most of which are considered by many to be a stain on Coronia's history. Many consider him responsible for the Coronian Civil War, the brief period of dictatorshop, and the schism in the Church between the Traditionalists and the Children of the Nova. Either way, his rule left a longlasting effect on the Republic. Born: Farmouth, Coronia Lived: 10,080 - 10,153 Died: Farmouth, Coronia (aged 73) Born in Farmouth, Tarkis seemed a bit different from other Rapturians. While his brethren were being dressed as soldiers and guards, he had an interest in more intellectual dealings. While this certainly wasn't unheard of, the Rapturian proved to be quite gifted, becoming quite the speaker and writer as a teen. Of course, in his early twenties, Coronia would launch an attack on Redtree. Being a Rapturian, Tarkis Arkalys found himself being sent into the foreign land, fighting in the short affair as valiantly as his brothers-in-arms. He didn't return home until several months after the invasion was called off, news reaching him very slowly from his position deep in Redtree. Upon arrival in Farmouth, Tarkis elected to join the Church, but as a priest rather than an inquisitor. He was a devout and intelligent Rapturian, and much to everyone's surprise, he rose quickly through the ranks during a period of strife within the Republic. Fervently against the belligerence against the Republic, he saw the uprisings and protests as affronts to Joviluu herself. However, he had little say in the dealings of the conflicts until one fateful day, when his Archbishop, an elderly man named Pents Orria, was slain in Farmouth by an angry citizen as a mob of rebellious Coronians approached the capital. A council was convened, and of all people, Tarkis Arkalys was selected as the new Archbishop. As his first action, Tarkis put down the rebellion, being the first in the nation's history to authorize public executions within the city of Famrouth. While this relieved many citizens worried about further strife, he suddenly had many in the Senate on his case about such acts, most of all a man named Enton Corales who, shortly after, was elected Chancellor. Fearing further conflict, Archbishop Arkalys chose to dissolve the Senate, jailing many politicians who spoke out against him. This begins the period known as 'Eclipsed Age', a long period where the rule of the Archbishop was absolute. It was this that lead to the formation of the Children of the Nova in the following years, a sect that Tarkis took upon himself to eradicate from Coronia's borders, something he nor his successors could never truly accomplish. Even after his death in 10,153, he left his post to his son Dessos Arkalys, keeping the title of Archbishop in his family, where it remain until 10,200, when the last Arkalys Archbishop, Jules, was assassinated by poison, ending the Eclipsed Age. Though many of Arkalys's policies were undone, the damage was done; The Church was split, and northern Coronia still remained in shambles after the civil war. Of all of Coronia's leaders, Tarkis is certainly the most imfamous, and tales speak of him as a ruthless, paranoid ruler. Category:Personages